


If you were here, I'd never have a fear

by blindforce, thundernlightning



Series: Requests [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Crying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, Running Away, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindforce/pseuds/blindforce, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundernlightning/pseuds/thundernlightning
Summary: oooo! alright I'll put in a request! maybe dream finds tubbo in the woods after he runs away from schlatt and tries to help him?<3333He ran.Legs stomping in front of the other, hands pushing branches away from his face, clothes getting pricked and pulled by thorns on plants.He ran.Away from Schlatt, away from Quackity, away fromeveryone.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879099
Comments: 8
Kudos: 304





	If you were here, I'd never have a fear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4yup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4yup/gifts).



He ran.

Legs stomping in front of the other, hands pushing branches away from his face, clothes getting pricked and pulled by thorns on plants.

He ran.

Away from Schlatt, away from Quackity, away from _everyone._

Schlatt grinning down at him felt like a predator watching his prey.

Quackity patting his shoulders felt like punches, bruising his skin.

Everyone else felt like... Like they didn't understand. Like they didn't care.

Wilbur and Tommy... They left him. They didn't come back for him, nor did they tell him where to find him. It was only when he spent hours upon hours searching for them under the orders of Schlatt that he found them.

And even then, he didn't feel at home.

So he ran away from it all.

Maybe it would be for a moment, a day, a week — he didn't know, all he knew was that there was no longer a home for him.

He whimpered, tears pricking at his eyes.

He brought up his arms wiping at his face with his sleeves 

He tripped.

His body hit the floor, twigs and leaves crunching under him and digging into his skin. 

He let out a whimper, holding back a sob.

He brought his knees up to his chest.

He felt tears start to trickle down his cheeks, dripping into his pants and leaving them to soak into the fabric.

"Tubbo?"

Said boy froze before whipping his head up, staring at the figure before him.

Dream.

"Dr-Dream?" 

Silence.

Then he stepped forward.

Tubbo felt fear wash over him. 

He pushed himself back, crawling backwards on the floor, away from Dream, away from him, away from _war_ , away from _destruction_ , _away—_

"Tubbo?" He felt hands on him, tears now racing down his face, his lungs burning as little sobs escaped him.

Dream looked down at the boy, shock holding him still.

Then he wrapped his arms around the boy, feeling as Tubbo stilled.

"You're okay," Tubbo let out a whimper.

"You're safe" Tubbo reached up, hands gripping onto Dreams hoodie as if he were holding on for dear life.

"I'll help you," He dug his face into Dreams chest.

He cried.


End file.
